1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connector for use with a computer, and particularly to the connector having the boardlock adapted to be easily assembled to the housing thereof.
2. The Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional connector includes an insulative housing 10', a plurality of contacts 20', a shield 30' and a boardlock 40' wherein the housing 10' includes a mating body 11' and a mating face 14'. The contacts 20' extend into the mating body 14'. The shield 30' covers the mating face 14' for preventing electromagnetic interference. The boardlock 40' includes a tag portion 42', a supporting portion 41' and a leg portion 43' wherein the leg portion 43' extends through the PC board (not shown). The boardlock 40' is fastened to the housing 10' by means that a protrusion section 51' of a screw nut 50' extends through an opening 44' in the tag portion 42' of the boardlock 40', the opening 13' in the housing 10' and the opening 31' of the shield 30', and that the distal end of the protrusion section 51' is backward folded to fasten the boardlock 40', the housing 10' and the shield 30' together. Thus, the shield 30' can be grounded, through the boardlock 40', to the PC board.
The aforementioned assembling method of the boardlock 40' to the housing 10', is complicate and requires too many components, thus increasing manufacturing difficulties, assembling time and the corresponding cost thereof. Additionally, it is not easy to handle or ship too many different type components or assort them in the inventory.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an electrical connector having the boardlock thereon wherein such boardlock is easy to be assembled to the housing and is adapted to provide a grounding path for the shield thereof.